Les sentiments engendre le blocage
by kill9639
Summary: Ochaco est troublé par ses sentiments pour Izuku, et le jour ou ce dernier arrive en cours avec un suçon, le petit monde d'Ochaco se brisa en mille éclats. Saura t-elle remonter la pente ?


Ochaco était perdue dans ses pensés, pourtant elle devait dormir, demain l'entraînement sera encore plus dur que d'habitude. Elle devait dormir, mais la petite remarque de Mina sur ses sentiments la trouble. Elle ne devait pas se perdre dans ses pensés, elle devait se concentrer sur ses études. Elle devait gagner de l'argent pour ses parents. Mais rien n'y fait. Elle pensait à lui. Sa gentillesse, sa simplicité, sa puissance, son visage, son odeur. sa fascination pour All Might. Tout chez lui lui fait tourner la tête, dés qu'elle l'aperçoit son cœur bat à la chamade. Pour se lavée les pensés elle ouvra sa fenêtre et passa son visage dans l'encadrement les yeux fermés. La seconde ou elle ouvra les yeux, son cœur rata un battement. Izuku était entrain de s'entraîner à sauter de mur en mur. Ochaco ne put détourner ses yeux, elle le regarda pendant 1,2 voir même 3 heures. Elle n'avait plus aucune idée du temps. Elle se réveilla lorsque Deku du retirer son tee-shirt totalement trempé par la sueur. Qui pourrait imaginer que sous ce corps en apparence chétif se cache une musculation trés développé, il n'était pas un petit nerd mais un homme trés attractif. Au moment ou elle vu son torse, elle ferma sa fenêtre et retenta de se coucher mais elle ne y arrivait toujours pas, elle se contenta d'attendre que le temps passe, elle n'osait plus regardais par la fenêtre. De peur de faire une crise cardiaque. Finalement elle s'abandonna et passa sa nuit à pensé à l'élu de son cœur.

Ochaco était toujours aussi bouleversé de la musculature du petit Izuku. Mais elle devait se concentrer sur les cours. N'ayant pas dormi elle avait des énormes cernes et toute la classe le remarqua.

-Euh, ça va Ochaco, t'a l'air très fatigué. Demanda la vice-délégué.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste pas beaucoup dormi.

-Euh, t'a vraiment pas l'air bien en point. Répliqua Mina.

-Non mais ne vous inquiéter pas, j'vous jure.

Après 5 cinq minutes Izuku arriva dans la salle avec des énormes scènes, et une anomalie sur sa nuque.

-Wow Izuku, toi aussi t'es pas beau à voir. Lança Eijiro.

-Ça va, je me suis juste beaucoup entraîner pendant la nuit.

-C'est bizarre, Ochaco est comme toi.

-Ah bon ? Izuku tourna le regard vers Ochaco et il la remarqua, les yeux creusés, aussi vive qu'une momie avec un sourire niais sur son visage.

-Ah ba elle non plus elle a pas du dormir.

Des chuchotements alertèrent Ochaco dans son dos. C'était les filles qui semblaient complotés.

-Vous pensez qu'il c'est passé quelque chose entre eux ?

-Ochaco ayant entendu les filles parlez derrière elle : Non mais sa va pas la tête !

Les cris d'Ochaco ont alertés tout le monde

-Euh qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Izuku.

-Ah euh.. Rien du tout, des chamailles de filles. Répliqua Momo.

Shouto tourna son regard vers sa table mais son regard s'arrêta à mi-chemin sur une chose assez spéciale.

-Euh Izuku, c'est un suçon sa ?

Un moment de flottement dans la classe mit tout le monde mal à l'aise. Puis après environ 10 secondes toute la classe cria en cœur

-Izuku ! Sérieux ? Le principal intéressé était également surpris

-Quoi, vous êtes sérieux ?

Tout le monde sauta au cou de Deku pour voir ce suçon.

-Ah non mais il a raison, c'est bien un suçon sa. Dit jalousement Mineta.

-Non mais c'est pas ce que vous croyez. Izuku tentait de résonné ses amis.

-Mais enfin Izuku, comment ta pu oser, t'est un premier de la classe. Lança Fumikage.

-Non mais c'est pas sa.

Bakugo sauta sur Izuku

-Deku ! T'es vraiment le pire connard de l'histoire, et qui a rater sa vie au point de finir avec toi ?

-Nan mais c'est pas sa, c'est à cause de Mei

A l'entente de ce nom, Fumikage tilta

-Quoi Mei ? Mei Hatsume, celle avec qui ont a fait équipe dans le championnat, celle qui a humilié Tenya

-Arrête de me rappeler se mauvais souvenirs enfin Fumikage. Répliqua le frère d'Ingenium.

-C'est la folle aux inventions ? Demanda Momo

Tout le monde était surpris. Mais avant d'avoir pu réagir, Aizawa entra dans la salle. A son entrée tout le monde courra vers sa place. Durant tout la durée du cours, Izuku subissait des regards jugeurs de tout ses camarades. A peine la fin du cours, Izuku, trop gênait par la situation était sorti directement en courant. Toute la classe était restait dans la salle pour discuter justement du cas d'Izuku. Ochaco elle est sorti, le moral dans les chaussettes, les larmes aux yeux. Le fait d'entendre la discussion des autres élèves lui faisait trop mal au cœur. A peine la porte fermait elle entendit son nom dans la salle qu'elle venait juste de quitter.

-C'est bon elle est sortit, donc, vous pensez quoi de Ochaco dans cette histoire.

-Ba on voit bien qu'elle est touché. Tout le monde ici sait qu'elle a des sentiments pour Izuku. Il y a que le principal intéressé qui ne l'a pas remarqué. Remarqua Tsuyu

-Ouais mais la je suis un peu choqué, Izuku c'est un peu le petit innocent de la classe. Répliqua Eijiro

-Ba tu connais jamais une personne entièrement faut croire. Répondit Mineta

-Ouais mais à ce point là, je suis un peu déçu de son attitude.

\- Mais enfin, soyez un peu logique, si Izuku ne nous a rien dit, c'est qu'il veut que sa reste anonyme. Donc respecter sa vie privée. Le délégué venait de mettre tout le monde d'accord.

-Putain, mais de toute façon on s'en fout total de se nerd. Dans 2 heures on a un entraînement au alter, et je vais encore tous vous détruire, surtout toi double face, et surtout, ta intérêt a les sortir des flammes, je vais te les fumers.

-Mais calme toi Bakugo. Répliqua Mina, la n'est pas le débat, la on parle... Bakugo la coupa.

-Mais on en a rien a foutre de Deku, se mec n'ait même pas légitime pour me servir de paillasson. On se revois dans 2 heures moi j'me casse.

Ochaco derrière la porte, les larmes aux yeux. n'a pas réagi. Elle était effondré. Lorsque que Bakugo a ouvert la porte a quelque mètre d'elle d'un coup de pied, elle n'a pas réagi, elle avait le regard vide, assise dans un coin. Elle avait vraiment l'air dépité.

-Pffff, comment tu peux te mettre dans des états pareils pour une petite merde dans son genre.

Ochaco n'a aucune réaction.

-Si tu comptes gâcher toute tes ambitions pour lui, continues comme ça.

Ochaco n'avait toujours aucune réaction.

Momo se rendit compte que Bakugo parlait dans le couloir, elle alla le rejoindre et elle fut trés surprise de voir Ochaco qui s'était relevée et qui était parti vers sa chambre.

-Ocha...Ochaco, je suis désolé, on a pas a s'immiscer dans votre vie privée.

Ochaco disparut dans le couloir s'en face sans même un signe de vie, on aurait dit un zombie errant sans but.

De retour dans sa chambre, étonnamment elle ne se lamenta pas, elle repris son sérieux et repartis 2 heures plus tard, son costume enfilé et sa détermination de retour, mais nulle doute qu'au fond d'elle est plus fragile que jamais

Le professeur annonça le déroulement de l'entraînement, un entraînement assez basique, un grand échappatoire ou le but est d'éviter ses adversaires de rester caché ou de perfectionner ses esquives et son endurance.

Finalement Ochaco fut trés déçu car elle tomba avec Tenya et surtout...Izuku.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, le fait qu'elle avait Izuku était en face d'elle la bloquait complètement

-Ba alors Ochaco, pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à te concentrer. Demanda Izuku, t'arrive même pas à esquiver ne serait-ce qu'une seul fois, pourtant j'ai pas l'impression d'être extrêmement rapide. Même quand c'est toi qui me poursuit, au moment fatidique, tu me laisse filer, c'est comme si t'avais peur de moi.

-Je.. Je suis désolé, je passe pas la meilleur journée ma vie, elle commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux. J'arrive pas à me concentrer et j'ai l'impression que ma tête explose.

A ce moment Tenya compris de quoi Ochaco souffrait : Izuku, tu devrais aller lui parler seul, je pense qu'elle a des choses à dire.

-Hein, et pourquoi moi ? Et tu voudrais parler de quoi Ochaco

Elle se contenta de regarder le sol avec quelque goutte qui tombait de ses yeux

-Je sais pas, mon instinct.

-Bon si tu veux, tu viens Ochaco on va dans les vestiaires. On revient dans 5 minutes Tenya ok ?

-Pas de problème. A tout à l'heure

Arriver dans les vestiaires Izuku s'essaya sur un banc et invita Ochaco à la rejoindre.

-Donc, tu veux parler de ce qui te met dans cet état ?

-Je...Je suis désolée d'être un poids pour toi

-Tu n'es pas un poids enfin.

-Encore maintenant tu perd du temps à cause de moi. Depuis le début, tu n'arrêtes pas de me sauver, l'examen d'entrée, le concours de licence de héros et plein d'autre fois, depuis le début tu me donnes du courage et aujourd'hui je t'empêche d'avancé.

-Euh d'accord je suis flatté mais ou est le problème, vu ta force d'esprit c'est pas un petit coup de blouse qui te bloquera à ce point là.

-Non en effet il y a autre chose, tu ferais quoi si tes sentiments prenait le dessus, même en essayant de les bloquer il n'y a rien à faire.

-Je comprend les sentiments que tu éprouves pour tes parents, mais tu ne dois pas bloquer tes sentiments, tu dois les accepter. Il faut que tu arrives à faire la part des chose, les sentiments ne sont pas un frein mais un moteur, tu dois t'en servir pour avancé. Bon s'a fait presque 5 minutes, on retourne voir Tenya ?

-OK mais avant j'ai une question à te poser, c'est quoi cette marque sur ta nuque ?

-A sa c'est rien, c'est à cause de Mei

 **Flashback de 30 heures**

-Salut Mei, ta finie mon équipement pour mon nouveau style de combat ?

-Ouais c'est bon mais par contre ta vue Uraraka ?

-Ochaco ? Ba ouais elle était en cours aujourd'hui.

-Bizarre, je devais lui donner le collier anti vomissement pour qu'elle le test.

-Ba je sais pas.

-Tu pourrais les tester à sa place ?

-Euh c'est à dire ?

Mei avait déjà le collier dans les mains et elle courait vers Izuku

-Attends. Mais elle m'avait déjà sauté à la gorge et mis le collier de force, du coup j'ai eu un réflexe et je me suis débattu, le collier c'est un peu déplacé et il m'a fait cette marque.

-Ah ok, Mei à toujours été trés enthousiaste de ses inventions.

-Bon on y retourne ?

Ochaco avait retrouvé le sourire : Oui, on y va, d'ailleurs on pourra en reparler ce soir après les entraînements

-Oui évidemment, pas de problème.

-Plus tu souris, plus tu t'entraînes, plus tu d'approche de ton objectif. Allez, courage

-Oui merci.

Izuku sortit du vestiaire et Ochaco resta 30 secondes de plus dans le vestiaire et elle pensa

-En effet tu peux lire en moi et me redonner courage, mais la tu t'es trompé, ce ne sont pas les sentiments pour me parents qui me bloque.

Ochaco sortit et dés lors aucun des 2 garçons n'ont réussi à l'attraper, elle était presque invincible

-Mais Ochaco depuis quand tu as de si bon réflexe. Demanda Tenya.

-Comme m'a enseigné GunHead, la puissance du corps, la liberté de l'esprit.

-D'ailleurs, en partant de liberté de l'esprit, ton problème avec Izuku est réglé ?

Ochaco avait un grand sourire sur le visage : Non, il est toujours pas réglé.

-Ah bon d'accord.

Izuku sauta vers Tenya

-Faut arrêter de rêvassé, Il sauta sur Tenya qui na pas eu le temps d'esquiver.

-Izuku, sa se fait pas d'interférer dans les discussions des gens

-Ochaco éclata en fou rire, il nous reste que 5 minutes, qui sera le grand perdant.

-Tenya profita de l'effet de surprise pour apparaître dans le dos d'Ochaco.

-Se sera toi !

-Pas de problème j'ai largement le temps.

L'ambiance venait de se détendre et les amis éclataient de rire à tour de rôle, mais au final, c'est Ochaco qui a perdu.

Le soir même Izuku allait partir s'entraîner quand quelqu'un toqua a sa porte.

-C'est qui.

-C'est Ochaco, je t'avais dit que je voulais en reparler, je peux entrer ?

-Bien sûr mais je vais bientôt aller m'entraîner.

-Pas de problème, je vais faire vite. Pour faire simple, je tiens juste à te dire que les sentiments dont je parlais pendant l'entraînement ne sont pas envers mes parents, mais envers toi, dés que je te vois mon cœur s'emballe, tu me donne du courage, comme ton nom le suggère. Et te voir arriver en cours en te voyant dans une relation, sa m'a détruit, je n'arriver plus à réfléchir, mais encore une fois c'est toi qui ma aidé, donc cette fois, je vais littéralement me libérer de mes sentiments. Deku, je t'aime...Deku...Deku ?!

Izuku était devenue tout bleu, depuis le début du monologue, il retenait sa respiration, pris de panique il sauta par la fenêtre et démarra son entraînement comme si de rien était. Ochaco restait à la fenêtre avec un sourire niais sur son visage. Même si la réaction de Deku était un peu bizarre, elle était libéré d'un poids, un énorme poids sur ses épaules, Izuku lui lâchait des petits regards durant son entraînement avant de trés vite le détourner. Ochaco elle ne le quittait pas des yeux. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée à le regardé 1,2,3 heures. Une nouvelle fois c'est quand Izuku a retiré son tee-shirt qu'elle est revenue à la raison. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux durant tout le reste de son entraînement.

Quand Izuku est retourné dans le bâtiment, Ochaco commençait a stressé, son cœur battait étonnement vite. Pourtant elle n'espérait rien.

Quand Izuku rentra dans sa chambre, Ochaco était trés gênée, elle se frottait les mains, les joues rouges et la tête basse.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait perdre du temps. On se retrouve demain.

Ochaco se dirigeais vers la sortie, elle ouvrit la porte et au moment ou Ochaco allais partir dans le couloir la menant vers sa chambre, Izuku se faufila devant lui à la vitesse de l'éclair.

-Deku ?

Izuku passa sa main dans mes cheveux, nos 2 visages se rapprochèrent et je commençait à sentir son souffle chaud, je ne pouvais plus attendre et je plaqua en première mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il était trés surpris et il fit un pas en arrière, avant de m'enlacer, cette fois, nos langues se mélangèrent. Sans même avoir le temps de respiré, il ma pris ans ses bras à la manière de film d'amour un peu cliché et il me ramena dans sa chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui avec son pied.

Je n'ai même pas pu utiliser le peu de nuit qu'il me restait.

Le lendemain en arrivant en cours j'était toute joyeuse, avec des énormes cernes.

-Ochaco, ta une fois de plus manqué une nuit ? Demande la délégué

-Non il n'y pas de problème, j'ai juste pas dormi

-Ba oui justement c'est sa le problème. Répliqua Tsuyu.

Alors qu'Ochaco ne savait pas quoi répondre, Izuku entra dans la salle, avec lui aussi des cernes.

Et une nouvelle fois, Shoto s'interrogea

-Izuku, c'est un suçon sa ?

 **J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire cet OS, le fait d'écrire de la romance juste pour écrire de la romance, je n'aime pas sa, mais j'ai quand même essayé, c'est fait et à ne plus jamais refaire, je reprend donc l'écriture de ma fic principale et je commence le chapitre n°6.**


End file.
